Give Me Everything
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: Sequel to "One Day I'll Fly Away", prequel to "Glad You Came", and AU "Original Song": Sam faces the fact that his boyfriend may be taken from him while Blaine tries to apologize to Kurt. Contains Kartie, Sam/OC, Finchel, Brittana, Niff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This is the sequel to _One Day I'll Fly Away_. If you want complete understanding of who Morgan is, how Kurt and Artie got together, or why Blaine is openly hated by the New Directions (especially by Kurt and Morgan), go read the first one.

* * *

It was one of those regular mornings at McKinley High: classes went smoothly as usual, but one who passed the choir room would've run right past it. Although the door was shut, arguing and yelling could be heard from within. Mr. Schuester had yet to arrive; Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck were holding Santana back from another attempt at Rachel's life. Morgan walked into the room and shook his head.

"Everybody shut up and sit down!" he yelled over the uproar. The commotion halted immediately; no one had ever heard Morgan raise his voice. Even Santana stopped lunging for Rachel and sat down next to Brittany.

"What the hell is going on here?" Morgan asked in a softer voice. "Rachel, are you trying to take command again?" She nodded feebly. "I thought so."

"What is wrong with you people?" Sue demanded. "I've had six teachers complain about this pack of losers."

"I got this, ma'am," Morgan said.

"Whatever." Sue grumbled and left the room, but not before turning to the club. "You can learn some manners from this one," she snapped, pointing to Morgan.

"Trouty Mouth, your boyfriend is such an ass-kisser." Santana turned to Sam. "At least my parents actually wanted me." Morgan flushed at this and ran out of the room.

"Nice going, Satan," Kurt snapped, grabbing Artie's wheelchair and following Sam out of the rom.

* * *

Sam, Kurt, and Artie found Morgan sitting outside in the courtyard, his head in his arms.

"Baby, are you all right?" Sam asked, sitting down next to him. Morgan shook his head and looked up.

"Ever since I could understand what they were saying, I never heard a single "I love you" from either of my parents, just "We can't believe we had you" and "You're an embarrassment to us"," he explained. "It's one thing to be told by them, but it is one hell of another for someone to use it against me."

"I love you, Morgan. I always will," Sam said, wrapping an arm around Morgan.

"Thank you, Sam." Morgan cuddled up to Sam.

"Hello, loser patrol," an all-too-familiar voice sneered. Morgan groaned and buried his face in Sam's lap. Jennings walked over and leaned against the brick wall.

"What do you want?" Artie demanded.

"Quiet, Cripples," Jennings ordered and moved towards Morgan. "What's up with the unwanted homo?"

"I've left you alone, Jennings. What more do you want from me?" Morgan asked, sitting up and glaring at the blond jock. He was hauled to his feet by Jennings and dragged away from the others.

"Did you tell anyone what happened?" Jennings whispered.

"No, I didn't. I'm not as dumb as people think," Morgan retorted, yanking his arm from Jennings' grip. "Just because you forced me to feel you up doesn't mean I'm going to broadcast it to the world."

"Quiet down, Steinberg, or I'll beat the shit out of you," Jennings threatened.

"Fuck you," Morgan snapped. "I've had enough of you. Every day since I transferred here, it's been you and your hockey buddies who treat me like shit. Leave me the hell alone."

"What're you gonna do if I don't, Steinberg?" Jennings taunted. Morgan shoved Jennings away and braced for a fight.

"Morgan, don't!" Sam called, running over and pulling the boy back before he sprung at Jennings.

"Sam, let me go!" Morgan struggled against his boyfriend's arms. "I am going to finish this now. Just let me go!" Kurt intervened and helped Sam drag Morgan back into the school.

"Baby, please calm down," Sam whispered into the black-haired boy's ear. Morgan slumped against the wall down to the floor.

"Can we go?" he asked. Sam nodded and took Morgan's hand, helping him up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" Sam asked once the two arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household.

"I'm fine," he said, going into the guest room provided to him by Burt and Carole. The Child Protective Services let Morgan live with the Hudmels as his own parents were emotionally and physically abusing him. Morgan revealed the bruises his father had inflicted upon him to the officer. On the bed, he found an envelope, and gasped when he saw the letterhead.

"_**To Morgan, our only son, from Mom and Dad**_."

"Oh shit," he muttered. Flipping open the envelope, he scanned the letter and looked up, his eyes wide.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Sam looked worried.

"They're going to send me away," he whispered, handing the letter to Sam.

"No, they-they can't." Sam felt tears sting his eyes.

"I have only two weeks," Morgan breathed, leaning against Sam.

"You're not going anywhere. Not without me, you're not," Sam promised, kissing Morgan on the forehead.

"They're sending me to Cruisolta Academy in California," Morgan continued. "Conversion therapy, Scientology, and boarding school all rolled into one."

"Isn't conversion therapy like psychiatry and don't they see psychiatry as a sin?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I don't know. The school's fucked, okay? I just don't want to go and leave you here."

* * *

"_You know I've always got your back, man_

_ So let me be the one you come runnin' to, runnin' to, r-r-runnin'_

_ I say this, 'cause matter of fact, babe_

_ You just call my name_

_ I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_,"

Morgan sang as he and Sam walked past each other the next day during Glee club.

"_On the other side of the world_

_ It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two_

_ I still feel it every time_

_ It's just something I have to do_

_ Now ask me why I want to_,"

Sam crooned.

"_It's everything about you, you, you_

_ Everything that you do, do, do_

_ From the way that we touch, baby_

_ To the way that you kiss on me_

_ It's everything about you, you, you_

_ The way you make it feel new, new, new_

_ Like everybody, it's just us two_

_ And there's nothing I could point to_

_ It's everything about you, you, you_

_ Everything about you, you, you_

_ It's everything that you do, do, do_

_ It's everything about you_."

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make," Morgan said after the song. "I'm leaving in two weeks' time. It's not like I _want_ to, but I have no choice."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"California," Morgan replied. "My parents are sending me to one of those conversion therapy-slash-Scientology boarding schools."

"We're gonna miss you, man," Finn quipped. Morgan smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you guys too," he said. "But I have unfinished business. And that's to help you guys win Regionals."

"I knew we couldn't trust CPS," Artie muttered and Kurt nodded. "Morgan, before you go, let us take you out."

"Guys, one, I have two weeks, and two, do you mean _all_ of you take me out? Don't forget I have a boyfriend." Morgan grinned, nudging Sam. "Before you say anything, let's win Regionals first, okay?" Kurt stood up and embraced Morgan, who laughed and hugged back, but only got multiple arms around him.

"Okay, I love you guys, now let go," he said.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This is all I could work with right now. The song, "_Everything About You_" by One Direction, may be before its time, but IDGAF.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: I remember when Sam mentioned having gone to an all-boys school and then Blaine and the Warblers showed up, I thought it had been Dalton. But, hey, great news, Sebastian and the Warblers will be back in Episode 7!

* * *

That afternoon, Sam and Morgan sat in the Lima Bean, sipping lattes and watching people go in and out.

"I said not in public!" A high voice snapped, making heads turn over to one corner of the coffee shop. A tall blond boy was standing up as a brunet lounged lazily in his chair. "I said no. Don't you ever listen?"

"Come on, it's been a month since we started dating and you haven't put out," the brunet drawled.

"Hello, relationship on the rocks," Morgan muttered and Sam cracked a smile.

"That guy looks like a meerkat," Sam observed, making Morgan snort.

"Where's Pumbaa when you need him?" Morgan burst into silent giggles as the blond boy stormed out of the shop, leaving the brunet sitting at his table and glaring at Morgan.

"What are you laughing about?" a voice hissed in his ear. Morgan froze, his eyes moving up into the face of the brunet, only to start cracking up again.

"Okay, okay, Morgan, calm down. Let's go before we get kicked out," Sam advised, taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him out.

"That was fun," he said after calming down. "We need to have more fun before I leave. I mean, I don't want to, but I'm only sixteen, so nothing I can do about it."

"You can stay with me," Sam said, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No offense, but you live in a motel, so not gonna happen. I love you and everything, but there is no way I am living in a Motel 6," Morgan said.

"Bitchy," Sam muttered and Morgan swatted him.

* * *

"Hey, check it," Nick whispered, nudging Jeff and pointing at Morgan. "It's that weird kid again." The two Warblers watched as Morgan and Sam walked into Goodwill. Nick got up and tailed them; Jeff sighed and followed his boyfriend.

"Oh God, look at this," Morgan groaned, picking up a jacket. "It's horrible." After a moment of silence, he tossed it onto the rack. "I'm just fucking with you. I'm not the kind of gay who's totally into fashion. You looked all freaked there for a second, not knowing what to say."

"I was going to say you should be talking to Kurt," Sam said. "Besides, aren't you bisexual?"

"Exactly; I'm not totally gay," Morgan chuckled, going through the records. "Cool. Otis Redding. You know Otis, Sam?" Sam shook his head. "Baby, you suck. I'm buying this one and introducing you to good music."

"Good? You think that's good?" Nick walked over to Morgan and pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, lovely, Dumb and Dumberer are here," Morgan scoffed. "Let me guess, Nick, you needed to find something to match your Dalton blazer? Trust me, nothing does." Nick moved towards Morgan, but Jeff pulled him back.

"Be lucky we're in public, weirdo," Nick snapped.

"I'm not afraid to hit you in public. That only depends on if I have to," Morgan shrugged. "If you don't want that, Mini-Warbler, I recommend you shut your big mouth. Come on, Sam, let's go." Without another word, Morgan walked out of Goodwill, Sam on his heels.

* * *

"Ah, another day, another jab at those pesky Warblers; this I deem a success," Morgan said, flopping down on the guest bed. Sam sat down next to him and nuzzled his face in his neck. "Aw, look who's feeling cuddly tonight."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Morgan," he whispered.

"Sam, the day I turn eighteen, I'm coming right back here, I promise," Morgan swore, raising his right hand. "Stay pure for me, okay? I'm going to take your virginity when I come back." The blond blushed and Morgan looked over at him.

"Um, the-the t-thing is…" he stammered. "It's already gone."

"Damn, I should've transferred here earlier," Morgan mumbled. "Who took it?"

"This guy at my old school," Sam whispered. "Promise not to hate me, Morgan?"

"How could I hate you? There's like no way I could hate you," he said.

"I went to Dalton." Morgan froze. "And there was this really nice guy; he was the nicest guy there."

"Please don't say it… please don't say it…" Morgan muttered to himself.

"His name was Blaine," Sam said.

"Goddamn it!"

"Morgan, are you okay?" Kurt asked, rushing into the room, Artie behind him. Morgan was face-down on the bed; Sam was hovering over him, apologizing profusely.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to say anything," Sam whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" Morgan demanded, sitting up and grabbing Sam by the shoulders. "If he did, it gives me an excuse to beat the hell out of him."

"What's going on?" Artie asked, looking from Morgan to Sam.

"Sam, you tell them. I can't even say it!" Morgan buried his face in the pillows.

"Before I transferred to McKinley, I went to Dalton. There I met this guy who I let take my virginity. Once I told Morgan, he freaked," Sam explained.

"Who was it?"

"Blaine."

"Someone say my name?" A voice asked. Morgan sat up and shrieked at the sight of the curly-haired Warbler. "Kurt, your stepmother let me in. I just wanted to apologize again."

"Blaine, you should leave," Sam said. "I told them."

"Told them what?" Blaine looked confused. Sam sighed and sat down the bed, rubbing Morgan's shoulders.

"You don't remember?" Blaine shook his head. "Remember last year when this hair," he gestured to his blond hair, "was brown and you went out with Samuel?"

"No way," Blaine whispered, taking a step back. "Evans?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It can't be," Blaine said to himself. "You're not… it's…it's impossible."

"It's me, Blaine. I wanted to forget what you did and everyone there, so I dyed my hair and transferred to McKinley," Sam explained.

"Why?" Morgan was hitting his head on the bed post. "Why me, God? Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Morgan, stop being so overdramatic," Kurt said, shaking his head and pulling Morgan off the bed. Morgan slumped on the floor.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Sam whispered, kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"I forgive you, Sammy. I never felt more wanted in my whole life," Morgan sniffled. "As for you," he glared up at Blaine, "I want you out of my sight before I do something I just might regret. It was one thing to steal my idea, but it's another that you fucked my boyfriend."

"It was before he met you, psycho," Blaine snapped. Morgan started to get up, but Sam pulled him back down.

"Morgan, baby, please calm down," Sam whispered. Morgan sighed heavily and leaned against Sam.

"Blaine, I think you should go," Kurt said. "Don't argue, just please go." Blaine looked between the four boys and left.

"I'm sorry," he whispered on his way out. Morgan was softly crying into Sam's shoulder when Kurt shut the front door. The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"It's okay. I'm all yours now, I swear," Sam promised. "It was just one night and it was a long time ago. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Hey, Morgan, can you come here for a second?" Kurt called. He sniffed the last of his tears before walking into the hallway, where his parents were standing.

"Morgan, it's time to come home," his mother said sternly.

"I'm not going with you." Morgan stood defiantly, his hand wrapped in Sam's. "I'm staying here with Sam."

"Your mother said you're coming home with us." Mr. Steinberg's voice rose.

"I am not," Morgan repeated. "And, descending back to childish terms, you can't make me. Kurt, have the CPS number on standby." Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Son, don't do something you'll regret," Mr. Steinberg warned.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Say I was a mistake? Trust me; I've heard more than anyone needs to in a lifetime," Morgan hissed. "I get it; you were young and stupid. I was the product of that. If you don't want me, then let me be with people who actually care. I love Sam, probably more than I ever loved either of you."

"You don't mean that," Mrs. Steinberg whispered.

"Yes, I do," Morgan replied. "Sam's treated me with nothing but respect and love. That's so much more than I can say for my own parents." The doorbell rang again. Kurt got up to answer it and Artie took the phone from his boyfriend's hand.

"It's Dr. Yazbek," Kurt called and Morgan froze. He had warned Kurt, Artie, and Sam about his psychiatrist.

"Yes, we brought Dr. Yazbek, hoping that she would be able to talk you into coming with us," Mrs. Steinberg explained.

"You also need her to talk me out of dating a boy, right?" Morgan challenged. Mr. and Mrs. Steinberg shared a knowing glance, which Morgan recognized to be an affirmation on their part.

"You can all go fuck yourselves!" he yelled before pulling Sam back into the guest room and slamming the door. "I am not going with them. They're going to ship me away the second they get me and I'm not leaving you, Sammy. I just can't do it. I love you."

"I love you too, Morgan. Is there any way we can stay together?" Sam bit his lip, not wanting his boyfriend to leave.

"Hey, guys. Morgan, Dr. Yazbek is going to come in and talk to you, is that okay?" Morgan eyed the doctor suspiciously while clutching Sam's hand.

"Morgan, how are you doing?" Dr. Yazbek asked, sitting on the desk.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" he said coolly.

"I'm doing well. Morgan, why don't you want to go with your parents?"

"Did you not hear me through the three years of therapy? They treat me like…pfft; they don't treat me at all. They're always working and the little bit of time they have for their only son is to tell him he was a mistake. I'm staying here with Sam."

"Are you Sam?" the black-haired woman looked at Sam, who blinked at her.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Do you love Morgan?"

"With everything I have," Sam replied. "He can't leave. He just can't. Can't we make some kind of deal?"

"That you'll have to appeal to his parents," Dr. Yazbek said. "Would you like to see them?" Sam looked at his boyfriend, who nodded. "Okay."

Mr. and Mrs. Steinberg entered the room, standing at the door, glaring at their son. Morgan avoided their gaze.

"Excuse me, um, I know you don't like me because I'm a boy who's dating your son, but can Morgan just stay with us until after we win Regionals?" Sam asked. "He's supposed to sing with us. He even has a solo."

"I have a solo?" Morgan asked, turning to Sam.

"You do now." Sam grinned.

"If Rachel takes it from me, I swear to…" Morgan started to say but Sam shushed him.

"When our Glee club wins Regionals, he'll go with you," Sam continued.

"I will?" Morgan's eyes widened. "Oh, hell to the no, I ain't goin' nowhere with them."

"I'm willing to agree to this condition only if Morgan agrees to come with us," Mrs. Steinberg said. Morgan groaned and thought it over for a few minutes before replying.

"Okay, fine, but one: the second I turn eighteen, I'm coming back here, and two: I will not go to a Scientology-slash-conversion therapy place." Morgan folded his arms. "Those are my only circumstances."

"Well, son, we reviewed the Cruisolta place and it turned out to be a scam, so our next idea was military school," Mr. Steinberg explained.

"Military school I can go with," Morgan nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Steinberg smiled and begin to leave the room. "Wait!" They stopped. "Can I stay here until after Regionals?" Morgan's parents looked at each other. "Please?"

"All right, but give us a call every few days," his mother consented.

"Probably for the first time in my life, I'm going to do this, but…" Morgan walked over to his parents and embraced them. "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

_**A/N**_: Drop a review?


End file.
